Gaijin (part 1)
by NV-Chan
Summary: Belakangan ini Len banyak memikirkan Miku dan semua itu bertambah parah saat Len bertemu gadis western bernama Rosalie.


**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Caution! Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

_**Gaijin**_

_**(Part 1)**_

**.**

**.**

**Well..**

**happy reading !**

Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu Miku. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat pesta perpisahan di Tokyo. Dia pergi bersama bibinya Meiko ke Alaska dan bersekolah di sana. Entah apa yg bisa ku lakukan tanpa gadis berambut biru itu.

_**Kring, Kring, Kring, Kiringggggg.**_

**"Ah... sudah pagi?"**

Aku mematikan jam waker ku dan segera mandi. Hariku selama 2 tahun ini kurang lebih sama seperti pagi ku ini, ya ku tau, membosankan.

Tapi entah kenapa pagi ini ada yg berbeda dengan diriku. Sepertinya aku terus mengingat gadis itu.

**"Len, sarapanmu sudah di meja makan" teriak Rin saudari kembar ku.**

Rin sudah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga untuk mengantikan ibuku yang telah meniggal, dia yang mempersiapkan semua kebutuhanku hingga pada detail-detail nya. (tapi kalau soal uang, kami sudah menjadi pewaris semua harta keluarga Kagamine.)

Aku berlari ke bawah dan memberikan saudariku ciuman selamat pagi.

**"Huftt"**

Rin memalingkan wajahnya.

**"Menu biasa lagi Rin?"**

**"Apa yg kau harapkan Niichan? Makan mewah yg ada di restoran?"**

Aku tau Rin tidak terlalu bisa memasak, bahkan setiap dia mencoba untuk membuat fruit Tart, hasilnya selalu gagal beda dengan Miku. Biasanya aku tidak banyak berharap tapi hari ini aku sangat berharap Miku ada di sini.

**"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke sekolah, nanti terlambat"**

**"Sudah santailah Rin, kalau aku itu sudah biasa"**

**"Huh, kau berubah setelah kak Miku pergi"**

Rin menarik bajuku dan memaksaku untuk cepat pergi ke sekolah.

Ini terjadi setiap pagi.

_**Teng, Teng, Teng**_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Hari ini hari pertama sekolah di kelas X. Sepertinya akan jadi hari yang membosankan.

_**Brakk..**_

Seorang gadis menabrakku, tapi dia hanya berjalan terus dan tidak memalingkan wajahnya padaku untuk meminta maaf.

**"Ini baru pagi, dan sudah ada yang membuatku ill feel"**

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi, dan berjalan menuju kelas ku. Masih muka-muka yang sama seperti kelas IX. Kaito, Piko, Dell, IA , Luka, Luki, Oliver, Gumi, Seeu, Miki dan saudariku Rin. Wali kelasku memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursinya.

**"Baiklah anak-anak sepertinya kalian semua sudah mengenal saya, ya, Gakupo Kamui, guru seni dan wali kelas kalian. Hari ini ada seorang murid baru, murid pindahan dari Amerika"**

Seorang gadis berambut Light blonde atau bisa di bilang putih terurai, berjalan memasuki kelas. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan bawahan jeans legging (di sekolah ini, tidak memakai uniform, melainkan baju bebas). Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Inggris yang sangat fasih dan logatnya.

**"Hola, My name is Rosalie Vladmire. I'm from America, I think that's all, Thank you... But guys you can call me Rose, I dont mind."**

Rambutnya yang panjang itu mengingatkanku pada Miku. Juga senyumnya yang polos dan mata biru samudra yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan.

**"Baiklah Rosalie cari tempat duduk mu, itu di sebelah Kaito ada tempat kosong. Anak-anak karena di sini ada murid baru, jadi bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu di depan kelas."**

Teman-temanku sudah mendapat giliran memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliranku.

Aku berjalan ke depan kelas dengan gayaku yang cuek dan dingin.

**"Namaku Len Kagamine"**

Aku hanya menyebutkan namaku dan berjalan balik ke tempatku.

_**Plakkkk..**_

Gakupo memukulkan kamus ke kepalaku. Dan menarikku kembali ke depan kelas. Dengan santainya aku berguman di depan kelas.

**"Uh, Gakupo sensei kepalaku sakit"**

**"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memperkenalkan diri bukan hanya menyebutkan nama"**

Gakupo memberiku _**lecture**_.

Seisi kelas menertawaiku tapi si anak baru hanya duduk diam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kawaii. Aku memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Namun ekspresinya hanya begitu-begitu saja. Apa yang salah dengan anak ini.

**"Baiklah Len kau boleh duduk. "**

Setelah aku duduk, Gakupo menerangkan tentang Arts yang menjadi Subject hari ini. Dan di tengah-tengah pejelasannya aku mendengar kata bernyanyi dan lebih buruknya harus berpasangan.

**"Ah, Sensei harus begitu, apa tidak boleh solo saja?"**

**"Kalau solo kan sudah biasa, kalian harus move on jangan stay di comfort zone kalian"**

(Nah ini Gakupo udah bener-bener kayak guru)

Aku melihat sekelilingku, semua orang sudah punya pasangan. Kaito x Miki, Luka x Luki, Seeu x Dell, IA x Piko, Oliver x Rin dan Gumi, dengan Gakupo sensei (maklum murid kesayangannya). Aku hanya duduk diam dan sama sekali tidak mencari pairku.

Saat Gakupo bertanya apa semua sudah ada pasangan aku hanya diam dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, karena aku tidak mau pakai pairing kalau tidak ada gadis kesayanaganku, Miku. Tapi Gumi malah memberi tau Sensei bahwa aku belum ada pasangan.

**"Len! Mana pasangan mu?"**

**"Yah sensei harus ya? baiklah."**

Aku memeluk Rin dan berkata bahwa dia pasangan ku. Tapi Oliver malah memukulku dengan buku.

**"Heh, Rin itu pasangan ku"**

**"Nah sensei sepertinya aku akan bernyanyi solo saja."**

Tersirat senyum lebar dari bibirku dan rasanya hatiku sangat senang karena tidak harus bernyanyi dengan gadis lain selain Miku.

**"Miss Rose?"**

Gakupo merangkul Rose dan mendekatkan Rose padaku.

**"Miss, will you be Len's pair for today's singing lesson?"**

**"My pleasure, sensei"**

_**Snap, Snap..**_

Gakupo menjentikkan jarinya dan semua murid berdiri berpasangan. Mereka terlihat sangat senang, bahkan saudariku Rin terus memeluk Oliver, mungkin hanya aku saja yang berwajah sedih hari ini.

Semua bernyanyi dengan indah, sekarang giliranku. Walaupun aku rindu Miku tapi aku tidak mau nilaiku hancur, jadi kali ini aku bernyanyi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aku dan Rose akan menyanyikan Magnet. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa melafalkan liriknya dengan fasih, dia kan orang New York bukan jepang.

Gakupo menyalakan music nya dan kami pun mulai bernyanyi.

**Kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru**  
**itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou**  
**watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari**  
**anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa**

**"Miku, suaranya mirip seperti Miku"**

Tiba-tiba aku berpikir kalau dia itu miku namun aku menyimpan pikiran itu dan fokus ke lagu ku.

Kami pun bernyanyi dengan akur dan indah.

**"Bravo, Bravo, Miss Rosalie and another good song Len"**

Gakupo mencium tangan Rose. Entah mengapa aku merasa cemburu dan tidak suka kalau dia memegang Rose, padahal Rose bukan siapa-siapa ku. Mungkin kan kalau dia ini Miku.

**"Tidak mungkin, suara bisa saja sama, tapi aku tidak akan menyukai gadis lain selain Miku" **aku berbisik di dalam hatiku.

Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku hanya duduk di kelas dan memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Tiba-tiba..

**"Len..."**

Rose menepuk pundakku dan duduk di sampingku. Dia menatapku seakan-akan berharap sesuatu dari ku.

**"Nani? Anything I can do for u Rose?"**

**"Nope, nothing. It's just your voice reminds me of someone, but nah.. forget it"**

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan tiba-tiba ia menangis.

**"Len, I like you"**

**"What?"**

Aku terdiam. Dia berjalan mejauh dan oergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata I like you.

**"Apa yang salah sama gadis itu, padahal baru saja kenal?"**

Kata-kata itu mengingatkan ku pada hari terakhir aku bertemu Miku. Apa dugaan ku tadi benar bahwa Rose itu...

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ! **

**.**

**.**

**I'll publish the next one SOON !**


End file.
